1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steerable rotary device.
In a steerable rotary device the plane of the rotary device to the axis of rotation of its drive shaft may vary from the standard angle of 90.degree. to varying angles other than 90.degree..
The rotary device may be a steerable pulley, a steerable chain sprocket, or a steerable timing gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art conveyor belt systems where it was desirable to have adjacent belts, chains or timing belts at different angles, a common solution for machines using conveyor belts was to use elastic belts of circular cross section. In such installations, the plane of the driving pulley was offset from the plane of the idler or driven pulley but the planes of both pulleys remained at a 90.degree. angle to the axis of rotation of their respective shafts.
In belt systems where a flat belt was required, a special pulley was needed. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,657 granted May 8, 1923 to Smith a steerable driving pulley is described. The considerable apparatus of Smith includes self aligning trunnion bearings and a plurality of metal parts.